Modern electronic devices may include the ability to run various programs, including applications that allow a user to navigate and view photos on a display of the device (e.g., a touch-sensitive display). Recent advances in computer technology have enabled manufacturers to produce such electronic devices in relatively small form factors. One challenge created by a small form factor, is that the display may be small, which can make it difficult for a user to navigate and view photos on the device.
Another challenge is that a small form factor may limit the storage capacity of a device. Furthermore, due to the increased size of modern imaging arrays, photo image files often require large amounts of memory to store. The lack of memory on a small device may permit storage of only a limited number of photos.